1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cyclohexane derivative used as a component of liquid crystal materials and a liquid crystal composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices applying liquid crystals utilize the electro-optical effect based on the anisotropies of the dielectric constant and electrical conductivity of liquid crystal substances. Liquid crystal display modes include various modes such as dynamic scattering type, twisted nematic type, phase change type, deformation of vertical aligned phase type, guest-host type, etc. Properties required for liquid crystal substances used for liquid crystal display vary depending on the respective liquid crystal display modes, but it is required in to all display modes that the substances should have a broad mesomorphic range and should be stable to moisture, air, light, heat, electricity, etc. Further, when the substances are used or liquid crystal display devices, it is also desired that the response of the display devices be quick and the devices can be driven at a voltage as low as possible. At present, however, there is no single substance which satisfies these requirements; hence actually, there have been used liquid crystalline mixtures obtained by blending several kinds of liquid crystal compounds or by blending compounds similar to liquid crystals with several kinds of liquid crystal compounds.
Recently, as the range of use of liquid crystal display has been increasing, specific features required for liquid crystal materials have also been becoming more severe. Materials useful at low temperatures have also been desired. For example, the service temperature range employed particularly for displays loaded on cars is -40.degree. to 100.degree. C.